Brother and Sister: Blood or Not
by Blue Toad
Summary: Everytime Celes referred to him as her brother, the pain inside Teran grew stronger. One-shot. An novelization of Teran's feelings and thoughts during the ending scene.


**There isn't a lot of Mischief Makers fanfiction. That's one of the things that inspired me to write this. But it was also the fact that I truly love this unique 2-D platforming N64 gem. I really wish Treasure would bring it back on today's gen of consoles.**

**If there are any Mischief Makers fan here, I hope you read this and enjoy. =) It focuses on Teran and Celes's interaction and feelings at the ending. I don't have a lot more to add then that...oh, except for the traditional disclaimer;**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Mischief Makers. All rights Treasure.**

* * *

_~Brother and Sister – Blood or Not~_

The Clancers had many reasons to celebrate tonight. The Evil Empire had been defeated. King Aster had returned. And, most importantly, Princess Ondine was to become Queen! Barely anyone felt depressed at the joyous occasion.

...Except for one lad.

Straightening his cap, Teran backed away from the crowd. He had seen Celes...no, Ondine travel through the 'Warp Gate' and was now on the great platform high about the village with her father...King Aster. The war against the Evil Empire was over. It was enough to put any Clancer in a party mood...except the 'Mighty Warrior'.

Teran refused to cry and turned around, walking away from the celebration. His job was done; to protect the Princess from the Evil Empire. But, despite the horrible battle against the Emperor and his minions...Teran would have done it all over again just to protect her...Celes.

"_Now, we can always be together! Forever! Right...Brother?"_

"_No, Celes. You're wrong. Your coronation marks the end of my service to you..."_ But he could not say that to her face. He couldn't bare to see his sister's face glazed with tears.

"_She's not your sister." _A voice nagged in his head.

Fireworks began to explode above Teran's head. He dared never look back. He did not want to ruin the night, however strong his feelings were...

"B-Brother! Wait!"

Teran paused, and turned to see Celes running towards him, her hat flailing about wildly, but she didn't seem to care. With no courage to face her, Teran snapped at her next words.

"Brother...Teran!!"

"Don't call me that!" He yelled, his voice cutting through the fireworks. "You know I'm not your true brother...I'm Blockman, he who faces any kind of danger!"

Celes looked at Teran, stunned by his words. The cap-wearing Clancer paused, and spoke softer, but still firm to Celes.

"I was hired by your father, King Aster, to be your bodyguard. To defend and protect you! I...might look like a Clancer...but I'm...from a different world to you, Celes..."

Teran trailed off, and he could see the hurt in her eyes. Unable to see her that way, and ashamed at his words and actions, Teran turned and ran. He ran across the hill, eyes closed, fists clenched. Why was he cursed with the role of 'Blockman'?! Why not someone else?!

Teran's anger caused him to be careless, and due to his lack of sight, he knocked into someone. He was sent rolling onto the floor, and this brief pause was enough to allow a tear to fall from his eyes.

"_Dang...I said no crying..."_

"Teran?"

He gulped.

"_Oh please...don't let it be her...!"_

He looked up, and his fears were confirmed as Marina, the Ultra-Intergalactic-Cybot G was looking down at the Clancer, offering a hand and a concerned expression on her face.

"Are you all right?"

Teran stood up by himself, desperate to get away from her. From Marina, from Celes, from this whole planet where he could never stay and call his home...

"Ma...Marina! P-Please get out of the way...or I'll have to hurt you!" He said adamantly.

"Teran?" Marina blinked, confused by his words. "What do you mean?"

She was bewildered, and Teran could not blame her. But he already shamed himself once. What was another point to the list of horrible things he'd done?

"I...I'm sorry, Marina..." He whispered.

Suddenly, Teran launched himself at her, throwing punches. Marina was taken by surprised, and her cheek was smashed by Teran's fist. Then, he tackled her with his feet, sending her spiralling to the ground. As Teran hurried past her, he could hear her strangled voice reach his ears...

"T-Teran!..."

He had no right to be with Celes, and now he couldn't even travel with Marina. He had been hoping to ask her that very request, hoping she would understand...but now, after what he just did, there was no chance.

"_I guess I was just always meant to be alone..."_

Suddenly, he stumbled, and he could take no more. He just wanted to be alone! To leave this planet! Was that so wrong?! Teran burst into tears, sobbing on the ground like the worm he considered himself.

"_C-Celes..._"

Now, he could hear footsteps, and he begged whoever it was to leave him alone, before he hurt another innocent soul. Wiping the tears away with his arm, he made out a purple Clancer girl kneeling in front of him, looking down at him sadly.

"Teran..." She spoke quietly.

"S-Sarie..." Teran choked, wiping his tears away with his hands.

"Teran. I'm with you. You can cry as much as you feel like..."

"_F-Finally...someone u-understands..."_ Teran thought gratefully, but his mere moment of gratitude passed as Sarie suddenly grabbed him.

"You didn't really believe I'd say that, did you?! If you did, you're an idiot!" She shouted angrily. Teran tried to wiggle free, but the girl had a surprisingly strong grip.

"S-Sarie! Let me g-"

"Not until you listen for once! I know that because you're Blockman, you have a ton of enemies trying to hunt you down, and you don't want to bring any harm to Celes, right?"

Teran was silent; She had hit the nail on the head.

"I know what you're thinking...but Celes can't possibly live without you! When those enemies come, you'll have to beat them! I mean, it's your job as 'The Mighty Warrior'!"

Letting go of Teran, she let her words sink in, and the grey clancer stared at the ground for a while before meeting Sarie's eyes.

"...Stay with your sister, Teran."

"S-Sarie..."

The Clancer girl sighed; did boys always need something, or someone, to get them to see sense? Or was it just Teran? Either way, she had to do it.

Swinging her leg up, Sarie smacked it into Teran and sent him sailing across the hill. Not even watching him fall to the ground some distance away, she merely looked up at the many colourful fireworks that were still lighting up the night sky.

"Hm...Teran can be so silly sometimes. But...so can I."

And it was with that that Sarie began to cry.

Teran landed with a thud. Of course, it was he who had taught Sarie how to kick like that...there was still so much he could teach her...if he stayed. And there were many other things he could do to. He could protect Celes and everyone else from evil.

...Of course, it was only then that he realized Celes was kneeling in front of him, an adamant look on her face.

"C...Celes..." Teran murmured.

With a strong tone to her normally soft, kind voice, Celes gave Teran an order.

"I command in the name of Queen Ondine, ruler of Planet Clancer, that you stay here with me!"

She stood herself up, and allowed Teran to kneel before her. Then, Celes continued.

"Whatever happens, I want you right next to me so you can protect me. As Blockman...as my brother...and as Teran!" She smiled.

Teran knew now. Knew that his true duty was to protect. And he would protect Celes and rest of Planet Clancer for the rest of his life, and no one would dare harm his sister. He gave a single nod.

"Yes...your highness."

As they were surrounded by Clancer Warriors and King Aster, who began cheering for the united siblings, Marina smiled from outside Prof Theo's spaceship.

"It's almost as if they never had a problem." She remarked.

"Are you sure you're ok, Marina? That boy gave you a real socking!" Her chubby, bearded professor said from behind her.

Marina rubbed her swollen cheek, and shrugged.

"Nah, it's fine, Prof. I guess family can just make us act a little weird at time." She spoke cheerfully.

"Oh ho ho ho! Truer words were never spoken! And you know yourself Marina, that even though we're not related by blood, I consider you my daughter!"

Marina giggled and turned to face Prof Theo.

"Yes, and I think of you as a father. Just like how those two..." She motioned in the direction of Celes and Teran, "...see each other as brother and sister."

"Indeed! But oh ho, they don't have an interesting relationship like _we_ do, do they?"

Marina turned around, confused by what the professor just said. Suddenly, she gasped in disgust as her creator leered upon her, hearts in his eyes and a strange twitch in his hands, like he had just come upon a particular tasty-looking piece of candy.

"_Ha! Yah!"_ In three swift moves, Marina had grabbed Prof Theo, pulled her arms back and hurled him into the air; a round object surrounded by colourful fireworks.

"_AAAAARGH! HEEEEEEEEEEEELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE MARIIIIIIIIIIINAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!"_

_"Just because you created me doesn't mean you can treat me like some sort of...__toy!"_ She yelled angrily; then sighed. Family never learned.

"_Well, if Teran and Celes can learn to live with each other...then I'm sure there's hope yet for me and Prof Theo."_ Marina smiled thoughtfully.

Then she sighed. Time to go and find her creator...again.

* * *

**Yeah, I had to have Marina throwing Prof Theo like she always did in the game. XD That was one of my favourite moments. Teran and Celes's scene at the ending really was nice to see; especially since the whole game didn't have a lot of depth to it. Not that I play video games for depth! S'long as I have fun, I'm happy, and that's what Mischief Makers still gives me to this very day.**

**Thanks very much for reading, and please review! =)**


End file.
